


Mushobu

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They set themselves up for a game they couldn't win.  Playing footsie during a game wasn't Hikaru's brightest idea, but it wasn't his worst one either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushobu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRIM (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



They had started out playing ten-seconds-per-hand speed Go as a way to pass the time on a long winter evening. Neither of them had anyplace to be, and the weather outside made it so that fewer people than usual were at the Go salon. It had started out casual, but old habits die hard, and old rivalries even harder.

Touya won the first three rounds, followed by Hikaru winning the next two.

"And by six moku, too," Hikaru gloated as they set up the board for the next game. Touya rolled his eyes as he dumped a handful of white stones into the bowl next to him.

"You're still a game behind," Touya pointed out, but Hikaru wasn't going to let that rain on his parade. Two in a row was a personal best for him, and he was feeling pretty good to make it three.

"Just watch, with this I'll make it three all," he promised, rolling his sleeves up and grabbing a fistful of stones. He let them trickle through his fingers until there was only one left, which he placed on the board at the left star point closest to him. He tapped the game clock that Touya had dug out for the occasion, starting his rival's turn.

"We'll see about that," Touya muttered with an intense stare at Hikaru as he placed his own stone and hit the game clock. The joseki continued as they both claimed initial territory and prepared for the coming battles.

As they got into the groove of things, conversation abated and Hikaru relaxed into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. In an official match, he would be hovering nearer the board, but from further back it was almost as though he could survey the board better, getting more of an overall view rather than focusing on specific areas. Not to mention it was a little easier on his lower back, which tended to complain after so many games in a row.

As if on cue, Hikaru's back muscles twinged, and he shifted in his seat, stretching his legs to try to alleviate the discomfort. As he stretched, his besocked toes brushed against Touya's ankle, lifting the fabric of his uniform trousers up slightly. Hikaru had taken to slipping his shoes off when they were marathoning games the way they were that day, and his shoes were sitting beneath his chair. He knew it was pretty rude, but he didn't care what anyone else thought. Whether or not he kept his shoes on, the old guys that came to Touya's Go salon would still gang up on him when it came to defending Touya's status as the best.

His rival startled at the touch, almost dropping a stone onto the goban as he took his turn, his gaze turning to a glare as he hit the game clock.

"What was that?" he demanded, staring Hikaru down while he initiated a battle in the upper right. 

Shrugging, Hikaru tapped the game clock and shot Touya a crooked grin.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he lied, wondering if this could be used to his advantage. After all, all was fair in love and Go.

Except what wasn't fair, of course.

And also love had nothing to do with it.

(Or so he kept telling himself.)

A few more hands passed in relative peace, before Hikaru decided to "stretch" again. His toe brushed over Touya's ankle once more, this time lingering, then sneaking upward a few inches. Hikaru could hear Touya's breath catch in his throat, and felt the thrill of victory course through him. Touya had a weakness, one that could be exploited!

The elation was short-lived, when Hikaru felt an answering caress of foot-on-ankle. Apparently Touya had decided that turnabout was fair play.

Well, Hikaru decided, he could bring it.

Every few hands, Hikaru's foot snuck a little higher on Touya's leg. Eventually he had to move away from the bare skin beneath the hem of Touya's trousers, but he figured it was worth it for each minute reaction he drew from his rival. Lightly tracing ver the side of his calf, then his knee and back down to his ankle, Hikaru kept up the teasing. He could tell he was having an effect on Touya, even though nothing more was said between the two of them. Two spots of pink had appeared on Touya's cheeks, and that never really happened when they played Go.

(Except that one time when Hikaru had worn too many layers, and when he had gotten too hot had taken a couple off but had almost accidentally stripped his t-shirt off also. Hikaru attributed that to an oncoming illness, though.)

As they were nearing the first part of yose, Hikaru got brave and moved beyond Touya's knee, slowly inching his way along his rival's inner thigh. All he could think of, as he bit his lip and tried to control himself, was if Touya's pants were as uncomfortably tight as his own were. He hadn't expected that having someone else's foot touching him like that would give him a hard-on, but now that the thought was planted in his head, he really wanted to find out.

Glancing at Touya's face as he moved the last few inches toward what had dominated his thoughts the last ten minutes -- besides the game, of course -- he bit his lip even harder. Touya was panting lightly, so softly that he wouldn't have noticed had he not been so close. Hikaru's own breath caught, and he pushed his foot into the junction between his rival's thighs, rubbing gently.

He was so hard, and so warm. Hikaru didn't know how Touya was able to keep so calm.

 _Probably afraid of everyone else figuring it out,_ he thought, just before Touya's own foot exacted its revenge and Hikaru had to bit back a moan as he was stroked by his rival.

This wasn't exactly what he imagined when he had thought of his first sexual experience, but Hikaru was definitely not complaining.

All Hikaru wanted to do was close his eyes and let the sensations of Touya touching him so gently -- almost too gently -- wash over him, but his rival hadn't conceded, and neither would he. Sucking in a deep breath, he kept playing even as he kept his foot moving. Touya shifted in his chair, his legs opening a bit wider -- to allow Hikaru more room to play, or to make himself more comfortable, he didn't know -- and the implications almost made Hikaru come right then and there. Touya was enjoying himself. He might even want more.

A shaky hand placed a stone, and a soft whimper escaped Hikaru's throat as he shut his eyes briefly and shuddered, a tight knot of pleasure pulling taught before finally releasing itself in a flood of warmth that Hikaru would soon regret allowing to happen just because he had to ride the train home in those pants.

He cracked his eyes open when he heard the stuttering breaths of Touya across the table from him, and he rubbed as vigorously as he could manage until he saw Touya clench his fists and hold his breath for several seconds, before everything went slack. Touya bent forward in what could be construed to casual observers as a conceding bow, but Hikaru knew better. 

He slowly pulled his foot back and squirmed in his chair, the cooling come in his pants making things sticky and uncomfortable.

He wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world, though.

"Wanna call this one a draw?" he asked softly, a blush staining his cheeks as he stared at the game before them. It had been a good one, even with the distractions. But it wasn't one of their best.

"Yes," Touya said breathily, making Hikaru want to do so much more to make him sound like that always.

"So I'll just have to beat you the next game," Hikaru continued, trying to get his mind back out of the gutter, before he embarrassed himself.

Well, embarrassed himself even more than he already had, at least.

"Just try," Touya challenged, his eyes meeting Hikaru's for the briefest moment before they dropped to the board.

Neither knew what to say to break the awkward silence the fell between them. Hikaru wanted to tell Touya that that had been nice, and he kind of wanted to do it again except this time without so many eyes possibly staring at them, but somehow the words wouldn't come. It was just too embarrassing.

Finally, Hikaru stood abruptly, startling Touya into looking at him again.

"I didn't regret it," he said, looking anywhere but at Touya, then fled toward the front, taking his bag from Ichikawa.

Practically sprinting toward the train station, his breath fogging in the cold air, Hikaru wondered if Touya was going to be mad at him for just running away like that. But more than that, he wondered how long it was appropriate to wait before he could call Touya and ask if they could do it again.


End file.
